Support for a laser resource is requested. The Facility proposes to stimulate new health-related research by making advanced laser systems available. The core research and development will support outstanding collaborative projects and also respond to shorter term needs of the community. The Facility is based on pulsed laser methods including ultrafast fluorescence and Raman spectroscopy, picosecond and nanosecond kinetic methods. The core research includes: developments in fluorescence Raman, and transient absorption spectroscopy (Holtom), as well as research projects in novel approaches to studying molecular motion in proteins, barrier crossing processes and coherent Raman methods (Hochstrasser); and mechanisms of relaxation and complexation (Topp). Collaborative projects are proposed on: DNA-protein interactions (Lu); hemoglobin cooperativity (Eaton); transient Raman spectra of hemeproteins (Spiro); internal protein dynamics (Englander); spectroscopic studies of protein substates (Venderkooi); charge separation in photosynthesis (Dutton); photochemical studies of tetrazines (Smith); time resolved EXAFS studies of heme proteins (Chance); and structural studies of the Ca+2ATPase in sarcoplasmic reticulum (Blasie). Progress reports of 20 service projects and 10 new service projects on various aspects of health-related science are given. The Facility proposes also to disseminate information about lasers in health-related activities and to hold seminars and minisymposia to bring the most recent research advances to the community.